User talk:Jamesster.LEGO
=September= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 04:43, September 13, 2012 =November= Probably pretty popular just like ninjago this wiki will probably become popular pretty soon do u think i could help out as admin Dtregle (talk) 00:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) =December= Hello, I'd Love to Help! Hi! I may not know much about Chima now, but I intent to help very much over time. Nice place you have running here! Agent K 03:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey I think I can really help you out with this wiki Im an admin on 4 other wikis and I can help this wiki alot if you like. Maybe when you have more editors I can become an admin. Ray422 (talk) 21:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Ray422 :Can I be an admin? I have been editing a lot and love Legends of Chima. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 02:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::First off, thanks for making a Chima Wiki! Can I be an admin here, please? I think we should make the homepage more eyecatching and add a chat. Justa thought. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 22:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Replies Ok, I'm just going to reply to this all at once. First, regarding becoming an admin - I think it's a bit too early to say right now. Keep editing, and we'll see what happens. :) As for the homepage, I like the slideshow, but I don't care for the text copied directly from the Legends of Chima page... And sorry, but I have no plans to add a chat for the time being. I could practically write an essay on why, but in short, in my experience, it hasn't provided enough benefits to outweigh the resulting drama and effort of maintaining it properly. I'm a bureaucrat at the LEGO Universe wiki, and we got along well with a high level of activity without a chat. When the chat was added, several things happened. First, people started editing mainspace pages less, instead spending their time on the website chatting about random things. Then eventually the impulsive and fast-paced nature of chatting led to people not thinking through what they were saying, and conflicts started happening more often as a result. As the chats aren't logged automatically, we had to create a bot to do it, which ended up leading to a bunch of other problems. And even then, all the bot finally ended up doing was logging whatever was said - there still had to be a moderator there whenever possible, watching it in case two or more users got annoyed at each other for whatever dramatic reason. Not to mention the occasional spam and such leading to people getting blocked from it, which then lead to dramatic blog posts whining about how "unfair" the chat mods were because they had temporarily chat banned a user for cursing or spamming. Basically, the wiki turned into more of a dramatic social network for early teens than a real wiki, and I don't want that happening here. If people want to talk, they can sit down and write a real message like this one. Sorry if this disappoints some people, but I have no intentions of enabling the chat on this wiki for the foreseeable future. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 17:44, 12/21/2012 :Sounds like a good idea to me. What are you going to do to get more people and make it as popular as the Ninjago Wiki? I can help a lot, if you please make me an admin. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 20:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I agree we should have more editors then maybe I can become an admin. Plus I recentaly became an admin on another wiki guess I am a good editor. So when we have more editors and more people can I become an admin plus I can ask more people if they could come to this wiki and help us out. Ray422 (talk) 19:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Ray422 How can I get a account How do I get a account? This would be a great help. 04:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Top right Cornor should have the options to "Log in" and "Sign Up". Mooshu123 (talk) 17:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) I'm a new user to this Wikia, So I just came to say "Hello" :) , and nice Wikia! I hope to help out here alot! :) Mooshu123 (talk) 17:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Please see your blog comment by me, and please respond within the next few hours on whether you promote me to admin or not. Thanks! BTW, I added some images to categories and added new information I found on Brickset.com. Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 17:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) =January= Bureaucrat If you aren't going to use this wiki anymore could you make me a bureaucrat so i can contunue it? -- 20px blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 15:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Question Does anybody work on this wiki? Macewindudoggy (talk) 21:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) can you give me this wiki :Hey, we don't have this wiki up for adoption right now. Keep editing, and you may earn some user rights though. :) --ToaMeiko (talk) 08:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Would you mind if I adopted this wiki?http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:LEGO_Legends_of_Chima---User:ToaMatau2004 :Oh hey, there's people here. No, I don't mind. I've given you the rights, you seem like a capable guy. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 16:09, 6/22/2014 Ok, thanks.--Toa Matau 16:49, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jamesster!. I'm a Ninjago Wiki editor, and I have an idea, I'm thinking that the Ninjago Wiki and Chima Wiki should some how merge?. Cause Chima is one of the Sixteen Realms, and so isn't Ninjago. So what do you think? Jamesster why did you lie on RRU. You and me each know that Lind called me jhuyser and that was not my fault. Which makes you a suspect. Because he said someone mentioned saying it on the skype room and also though of course they wouldn't mention it clear that cirevam and Antillies knew by the fact they posted intro that mods knew quite well and also the fact that you posted this http://luniserver.com/users/jamesster in your reintro showed that you read the chat conversation. Yet you lied that I was some freak. Now unlike you who doesn't forgive I giving you a chance to come out and face no punishment! :There seems to be a misunderstanding here: Xiron knew who you were from the PM you sent him, and told people on Skype that you were back, long before Lind Whisperer said anything. Lind Whisperer's joke happened after everybody already knew who you were. :As said before, I don't hate you. I also have no problem personally forgiving you - the thing is, being a moderator isn't a personal thing. Forgiving you doesn't mean I can unban you or anything like that; that has to do with site rules, which I am bound to. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:29, 3/8/2016 Yes jamesster but the pm WAS AFTER! And second how the heck was I supoused to respond? If some were to call you jamesster/terrev in that situation what would you do? Also I don't blame you for banning what I blame you for is your reponse in mocking me and switching my photo! Also A quick note could you delete my old profiles picture? I'm trying to avoid my face on the web. Jeremy Sleet.LEGO (talk) 20:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Aaaah, I see what's happened here - on Skype, Xiron said he had a PM from you saying who he was, then half an hour later, Jay Phoenix posted a chat log where Lind Whisperer made his joke. But the chat log was posted without any context, and it appeared that it had come after the PM. That changes quite a lot. I'll talk to the admins about it when they get online, hopefully later today, and ask for their opinion on what should be done. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:44, 3/8/2016 :In reply to the bit you just added - the photo switching, replies, etc were intended to be humorous and silly, as things usually are in that community. For example, one time a member posted a topic with exceptionally terrible spelling and grammar, and the mods edited it to use old english instead. But, I do apologize if it was seen as mean-spirited; that was certainly not the intent. And sure, I've deleted your profile picture on your original account for you. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 21:07, 3/8/2016 :Update: The consensus from the other mods/admins is that the best thing to do in that situation would have been to just ignore the joke, and there was no need to reveal who you were, even if other people had suspicions. Sorry dude. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 02:24, 3/10/2016 Thanks for trying. I will wait some were between 6 months to a year and see what happens then. Meanwhile I'll work on my new site http://s15.zetaboards.com/The_Adventures_forum/index/ Jeremy Sleet.LEGO (talk) 16:31, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Eight-way Chima wiki merger Hi! I’m planning an eight-way wiki merger including this wiki. For more details, see this blog post. If you have any input on this, please post it in the comments of the linked page. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 01:21, October 23, 2017 (UTC)